


Fight

by GalaxyAce



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock get into a fight and John storms out.<br/>Mycroft comforts Sherlock and tells him it'll be okay because he went through the same things with Greg before they got married.<br/>John and Greg get a bit drunk.<br/>Mycroft and Greg own puppies.<br/>Greg almost does the nasty to Mycroft in front of John and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John slammed the door and stormed outside the flat. He needed some time alone. Away from… him.

The dark green door to the flat opened again and John turned around to see Sherlock poking his head out, visibly angry. 

“Run away, John! Just like every fucking time!” Sherlock yelled, not caring that the people passing by heard him.

“Fuck you, Sherlock! Just screw off!” John shouted in response, turning his back to the tall, dark-haired man. He hailed a cab and was off.

Sherlock stomped upstairs. Every time John and Sherlock fought, someone left the flat angry.

“Is everything okay, dear brother?” Mycroft poked his head out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow.

Sherlock snorted angrily. “Yes, everything’s alright. John just slammed the door on me and left in a cab to God knows where, so yeah, I’d say everything is fucking alright!”

The elder Holmes disappeared downstairs before the situation would become awkward.

Sherlock huffed and slammed his door so loud that everyone in a half-mile radius could probably hear it.

He sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands, letting out a quiet sob.

Mycroft was coming back up the stairs as quietly as he could to avoid detection from Sherlock and looked toward Sherlock’s door. He tip-toed closer to the door and pressed his ear against it. He heard his seemingly emotionless brother crying. Crying for that damned John Watson. Mycroft cursed at John under his breath and, as quietly as he could, turned the doorknob to Sherlock’s room.

Sherlock heard but didn’t care that Mycroft came in. He settled himself on the bed next to his younger brother, putting an arm around him and telling him it’ll be alright.

“Greg and I used to fight all the time, now, after being married for 3 years, we couldn’t be happier.” Mycroft comforted Sherlock and heard his brother’s sniffles coming to an end.  
Sherlock let out a chuckle. “What could you two have possibly fought about?” He wiped the tears from his eyes and became engaged in Mycroft’s story.

“Well, he doesn’t like when I leave my umbrellas all over the place.” Mycroft smiled. “He also hates that I never wear anything ‘cute’” Mycroft raised his hands and fingers to make air quotations when he said the word ‘cute’.

“Oh, we also didn’t speak to each other for about 2 weeks because I wouldn’t let him adopt a puppy and let him live with us. Of course, I gave in and we currently have 3 puppies living with us at the moment.”

Sherlock seemed to be in a better mood. “That’s cute. I really am genuinely happy for you and Greg.” He looked down at the floor, “I hope John and I can get a happy ending like that.”


	2. Pre-Drinking

The cab stopped in front of a bar and John slammed the car door shut. He paid the cabbie and made his way into the car. He had to blow off some steam before going back to the flat to deal with Sherlock.

It was nearly noon and the bar was close to empty.

John sat himself on a barstool and ordered a beer. He didn’t want to drink too much. It was still too early. Halfway finished with his beer, a familiar face walked into the bar. It was Greg Lestrade. They waved at each other and Greg sat himself down on a barstool next to John’s.

“What are you doing here? It’s rather early.” Greg looked at John and raised an eyebrow.

John looked down, thinking of an answer.

Greg went ahead and asked the barkeep for a vodka lemonade.

“I had a fight with Sherlock. I slammed the door on him and told him to screw off.” John sipped his beer. “I feel really bad now, but I can’t go over to the flat so soon.”

“Oi mate, Myc and I used to fight about the stupidest things all the time. And, trust me, Myc is worse than your brother. But look at us now,” Greg pointed to the gold band around his ring finger, “we’re married and happy and we have three cute puppies.”

John was surprised. He looked at Greg, thinking he was joking. He wasn’t.

“How did you convince Mycroft Holmes to let you keep three puppies in his house?”

“A lot of blow jobs.” Greg sipped his drink and laughed. “And when I say ‘a lot’, mate, I mean ‘a lot’.” Greg emphasised those two words each time. “Myc is bloody insatiable.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

Sherlock was laying on his bed, earbuds in his ears and listening to his favourite violin music.

Sherlock always needed some music when they had a fight. It helped him to calm down. He wasn’t as angry as he was when John left.

Sherlock knew exactly where John was. The bar. Dull. But Sherlock didn’t want to follow him. There was no reason to. Sherlock knew that John would return to him before the next morning.

Mycroft knocked against Sherlock's door and opened it. “Do you want to eat something?” He asked, looking at his younger brother pulling the earbuds out of his ears and sitting up on the bed.

“Yes, please. I’m starving,” Sherlock replied laying back down on the bed and stretching a bit.

“I’ll go and get us some Chinese. Should I go look for John?”

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows. “Why should you? He's an adult. He can take care of himself.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes and nodded. “Alright.” He sighed.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.

After a while, John noticed that a guy was checking him out. He groaned quietly and eyed the guy up.

He didn’t look bad. Dark black hair, tall and slim. _‘Like Sherlock’_

But no matter how angry him and Sherlock were with each other, there was no way John would ever cheat on Sherlock. That wasn’t his thing. Besides, Sherlock looked better.

However, John could still have a bit of fun and maybe score some free drinks for himself and Greg.

John shot a lovely smile at the guy and the other man replied, sending a smile John's way.. Yes, they would definitely get some free drinks.

After a while of innocent flirting, John noticed it had been getting darker and Greg was drunk as hell. He needed to get out of the bar and bring Greg to Sherlock's flat to spend the night.

John pretended to yawn and smiled at Jackson, the guy.

“I have to head home,” John said tapping Greg's arm. Greg got up and steadied himself against John, wrapping an arm around John's small shoulders.

Jackson said good night to John and John helped a drunk Greg out of the bar, walking a bit until they flagged down a cab.

John opened the door for the taller man and helped him inside, sliding in next to him.

"221B Baker Street, please"

And they were off. Greg kept mumbling funny things but John couldn't make everything out.

The cab pulled up in front of the dark green door emblazoned with the gold numbers and letter. He sighed. John helped Greg out of the cab and walked him toward the door. He quickly hurried back to the street to pay the cabbie.

John took out his key and opened the door, helping Greg inside and up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock's face lit up when he heard the sound of the key opening the door and the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Just a few seconds after, John opened the door and saw Sherlock. Greg went in and sat on the closest chair he could find, holding his head.

John rushed over to Sherlock and gave him a hug. Sherlock smiled and pressed a kiss to John's head. After a few moments of hugging, Sherlock yelled to Mycroft. "Myc, your husband needs you!"

Upon hearing that, a door was heard opening and closing quite loudly and Mycroft burst into the main room. He saw his husband sitting on the couch, disheveled. Mycroft immediately rushed over and sat next to him.

"Greg, you're so drunk!" Mycroft tried to be mad at him but he couldn't. Instead he pulled Greg in for a kiss. He could taste the alcohol on the older man's mouth, but he didn't mind. The kiss became heated and more passionate, hands were making their way under shirts and unbuckling belts. They had forgotten that Sherlock and John were still in the room. When Mycroft's belt was off and his zipper undone, Sherlock immediately made his way out of the main room, dragging John with him to a bedroom.

"Gregory, as much as I would like this right now, you're simply not in your right mind." Mycroft attempted to dissuade Greg from going further, but the silver-haired man ignored him. 

"Myc... shut up and let me make you feel good." Greg got off the couch and knelt down in front of Mycroft, spreading the taller man's long legs apart so he could make his way between them. Greg rubbed Mycroft's crotch from the outside of his trousers and felt him tense up.

Mycroft moaned quietly and tilted his head back.

Greg looked up at Mycroft and, without breaking eye contact, began sliding his trousers down to his ankles. Greg smiled when he saw Mycroft's erection strained against the red cotton underwear. He licked the hardening cock through the material and the tip leaked out some pre-cum. It was seeping through Mycroft's underwear. Greg let out a sexy laugh and started rubbing Mycroft's cock again, causing Mycroft to squirm in the chair as Greg applied pressure to the head of his cock with his thumb. Greg went back to licking his cock through the underwear. That didn't last long because Mycroft had had enough of Greg's teasing.

"Greg!" Mycroft snapped. "Stop fucking teasing me." He glared at the kneeling man in between his legs.

"Or what?" Greg flirted.

Mycroft didn't answer back but instead stood up, pulled his own underwear down to his ankles, and grabbed Greg's head, pushing him forward until his open mouth engulfed Mycroft's large cock. Greg didn't protest and began happily sucking on his husband's dick. Mycroft's eyes rolled back in pleasure and he sucked in a sharp breath, bringing his other hand down to Greg's head, pushing him down further on his cock. Greg grabbed Mycroft's arse and forced a surprised moan out of the taller man. Mycroft grabbed what he could of Greg's hair and forced him down on his cock, harder and harder each time. Greg was letting out small moans and gulping for air at the same time.

He didn't mind when Mycroft was rough with him, he actually enjoyed it.

Mycroft continued thrusting himself into Greg's mouth and Greg continued taking him with pleasure. Watching the grey-haired man bob his head so quickly on his length was Mycroft's favourite thing to see. Greg started to apply pressure on the underside of Mycroft's cock, causing the taller man to buck his hips up deeper into Greg's mouth. It didn't take much longer for Mycroft to come. His thrusts became more erratic and sloppy until he finally released himself inside of Greg's mouth. Mycroft's hands were still controlling Greg's head and he kept him there until he was finished. Greg swallowed his lovers' sticky release with a smile.

Mycroft panted and wiped sweat from his forehead. He helped Greg up and then pulled up his underwear and trousers.

"That was... fantastic." Mycroft sat back down and pulled Greg onto his lap.

"I know." Greg winked and his husband and put his arms around him. "What do you say we go back to our house and... finish the job?" Greg's words were still slightly slurred from all the alcohol he had consumed at the bar.

"Oh, god, yes." Mycroft's face lit up. "But let me catch my breath first." Mycroft dramatically pressed a hand to his chest and smiled lovingly at Greg.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

John smiled when Sherlock hugged him. It was like always when John came home after a fight.

They both had blown off steam and no one was angry anymore. But John still had to apologise.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you, John.” Sherlock whispered in John's ear, still hugging him.

“And I’m sorry that I overreact sometimes.” John said back. Sherlock pressed his lips against John's forehead.

“We all make mistakes.” Sherlock said and placed a kiss on John's cheek.

John stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Sherlock. Their lips moved in sync.

“I love you” John breathed against Sherlock's lips as Sherlock lifted him, bringing their bodies dangerously close.

“I love you too.”

The best thing after a fight was always the make-up sex.


End file.
